mensinblackfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent K
(also known as K''', '''Kay, and Kevin Brown) is a fictional Men in Black agent in the films Men in Black and Men in Black II and in the Men in Black animated series. Agent K is portrayed by Tommy Lee Jones in the two films and is voiced by Ed O'Ross, and later Gregg Berger in the animated series. Although formally known as Kevin Brown, the film's trading card series notes Agent K's name to be Kevin Cunningham, a nod to Lowell Cunningham, creator of the comic. Men in Black In the first film, he is the agent who recruits Agent J after his first partner, Agent D, retires. He and Zed realize James Edwards' potential and they recruit him into the Men in Black. K exhibits a very serious demeanor, rarely joking or smiling and giving very matter-of-fact responses. His mission in the first film is to stop an alien cockroach from stealing a tiny galaxy before the alien owners of the galaxy destroy Earth. During the final confrontation with the bug, it swallows J and K's guns. K decides to let the bug swallow him so he can get his gun back, while J distracts him from leaving Earth on a ship. Just as the bug is about to eat J, K shoots it from the inside. After finishing it off, K asks J to neuralyze his entire time with the Men in Black so K can retire and reunite with his long-lost love. http:// Men in Black II In the second film, K is the last hope of saving the Earth, but he has been neuralyzed. He is now working as a post office clerk in Truro, Massachusetts, with no memories of his MIB career, believing that he had been in a thirty-five year coma. He does, however, look at the stars and wonder if he really knows something more, an attitude which caused his long-lost love to leave him. J tries to bring him to the de-neuralyzer, but the MIB headquarters is put into a lockdown after a hostile alien takes over. J brings him to Jack Jeebs' shop, where there is a homemade de-neuralyzer. He is put in the machine, but before he gets his memory back, a group of aliens breaks in and starts attacking J. After a few minutes, K returns with his memories and defeats the aliens with ease. Later in the film, he fights Serleena, the evil alien, by himself, and is quickly made defenseless. However, J shoots her, saving him. K later returns the favor, when Serleena tries to kill J, K shoots her and she lets go of J. http:// Personal life Little is told of K's personal life other than what has been revealed during the course of the series. His favorite book is A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, he likes golf, The Twilight Zone, Elvis Presley and The Beatles, his wife left him due to his obligations with the MIB, at some point in time came to be the bodyguard and lover of Zarthan Queen Laurana, with whom he had a daughter, Laura. K's only notable relative so far that has been shown in the series other than Laura is his father, whom he believes to be deceased but as it turns out, isn't. These tidbits were revealed in the animated series and both films. Category:Characters